Detective Roulette
'''Detective Roulette '''is a Murder Mystery challenge submitted in the YouTube comment section by MageZ. Premise: Every person has to go over to an open area somewhere on the map. The detective must go into the middle of the circle and they must shoot one random person. If the detective shoots an innocent, the detective gets to choose who the next person is to get the bow. If the detective shoots the murderer, they win. If the detective kills an innocent and then proceeds to choose the murderer to take the bow, the detective also wins the round. The first Detective Roulette video was recorded after Community Games #29 and features 16 people (since that is the maximum amount of people for Murder Mystery). __TOC__ People: * St1gDr1fter15 * _Weird_ * Yogibo * Zophos_ * Xx_DarthLux_xX * Wyldcat15 * EthanUltra * TheLittleCreeper * Captain_Tom2000 * CoCoOrangeCat * GirlTigerGirl * PlsDontTrustMe * The_Red_Sheep_97 * DiamondCake100 * hjonesjr * djdude167 Round 1 _Weird_ starts the round my immediately shooting St1gDt1fter15 right off the bat. Right afterwards, Xx_DarthLux_xX takes the bow despite not being chosen by _Weird_. _Weird_ proceeds to demand Xx_DarthLux_xX to shoot Zophos_ but she points the bow towards Yogibo before turning to the left to shoot EthanUltra. As a result, Yogibo ends up taking the bow. Yogibo looks around before looking towards hjonesjr before turning to the left to shoot Zophos_. Wyldcat15 takes the bow right afterwards and shoots PlsDontTrustMe. After that, TheLittleCreeper takes the bow. TheLittleCreeper proceeds to shoot The_Red_Sheep_97 and hjonesjr takes the bow. hjonesjr goes straight for Captain_Tom2000 but before he can shoot, Captain_Tom2000 runs to hide behind GirlTigerGirl before turning to the right to shoot DiamondCake100. djdude167 takes the bow and shoots GirlTigerGirl who is the murderer. djdude167 wins the round. Round 2 CoCoOrangeCat goes to the middle of the circle and he proceeds to shoot Xx_DarthLux_xX. TheLittleCreeper takes the bow which makes everyone furious at him. Everyone starts getting mad at each other some someone reason. However, the game starts to continue as normal when TheLittleCreeper shoots _Weird_ and he chooses Yogibo to take the bow. Once Yogibo obtains the bow, she shoots Captain_Tom2000 who is the murderer. Yogibo wins the round. Round 3 EthanUltra is the detective but the first problem regarding the round is that GirlTigerGirl gets spotted hiding behind TheLittleCreeper. The other problem is that St1gDr1fter15 feels very uncomfortable by hjonesjr's face. Right afterwards, EthanUltra proceeds to turn to the left to shoot Zophos_ so hjonesjr ends up picking up the bow. hjonesjr shoots _Weird_ and asks for St1gDr1fter15 to take the bow. CoCoOrangeCat is demanding St1gDr1fter15 to shoot PlsDontTrustMe because _Weird_'s last words say "I'm Telling Santa" and PlsDontTrustMe has the Santa animated hat equipped. djdude167 starts doing the same thing. In order to give her punishment for moving too much, St1gDr1fter15 shoots Xx_DarthLux_xX. St1gDr1fter15 chooses Wyldcat15 to take the bow which pleases CoCoOrangeCat in more ways than one. Wyldcat15 walks up to people one by one like she was playing Duck Duck Goose as CoCoOrangeCat described it and Yogibo was facing the opposite direction which St1gDr1fter15 believed made her suspicious. However, Wyldcat15 shoots djdude167 instead and she chooses CoCoOrangeCat to take the bow. Still believing that the Santa thing was legit, he shoots PlsDontTrustMe who actually was the murderer. CoCoOrangeCat wins the round. Round 4 GirlTigerGirl is the detective and she looks at PlsDontTrustMe which in response, he claims that GirlTigerGirl is his master since PlsDontTrustMe has the Santa animated hat and GirlTigerGirl has the elf animated hat. Instead, GirlTigerGirl points the bow towards St1gDr1fter15. As a shield, Yogibo runs in front of St1gDr1fter15 to take the hit causing GirlTigerGirl to shoot Yogibo instead of St1gDr1fter15 who afterwards, steals the bow. St1gDr1fter15 starts feeling stupid for breaking his own rule. CoCoOrangeCat then demands St1gDr1fter15 to shoot the bow up to kill himself which he declines. While trying to decide who to shoot, St1gDr1fter15 gets a private message from Zophos_ asking him to shoot _Weird_ which he proceeds to do. St1gDr1fter15 allows Zophos_ to take the bow as thanks. While St1gDr1fter15 is commenting on the moon with his shaders, Zophos_ shoots hjonesjr who is the murderer. Zophos_ wins the round. Round 5 PlsDontTrustMe goes to the middle and just shoots someone at random. Coincidentally, he shoots St1gDr1fter15. PlsDontTrustMe mentions that since elves work for Santa, GirlTigerGirl, the person with the elf head should take the bow, which she does. GirlTigerGirl shoots EthanUltra and asks Yogibo to take the bow. Since _Weird_ was standing on St1gDr1fter15's body, St1gDr1fter15 was convinced that _Weird_ was the murderer. Yogibo shoots the bow up to shoot herself and Xx_DarthLux_xX comes to take the bow. Since time was down to the wire, everyone was demanding Xx_DarthLux_xX to shoot very quickly in which she spins around but misses which makes everyone feel like Xx_DarthLux_xX was worthless. While Xx_DarthLux_xX was choosing who was to shoot, _Weird_ shoots himself with a bow. Xx_DarthLux_xX proceeds to shoot Wyldcat15 out of nowhere. Since time was low and Zophos_ was next to the bow, Zophos_ picked up the bow. Zophos_ frantically shoots CoCoOrangeCat who was the murderer. Zophos_ wins the round. Round 6 _Weird_ shoot himself with the detective bow and St1gDr1fter15 takes it. St1gDr1fter15 believed that it was because of karma. Yogibo then decides to have everyone teabag _Weird_'s body which everyone except The_Red_Sheep_97, Captain_Tom2000, and Wyldcat15 do. St1gDr1fter15 goes a full 360 degrees to decide who to shoot. CoCoOrangeCat persuades St1gDr1fter15 to shoot either him, GirlTigerGirl, or Wyldcat15. St1gDr1fter15 first suspects Captain_Tom2000 before switching his focus to djdude167. Thinking of djdude167's cockiness, he shoots someone. St1gDr1fter15 believes that he is a better narrator than djdude167 and right when he is choosing who he wants to take the bow, djdude167 takes the bow. St1gDr1fter15, confused, flew up just to see the dead body of Xx_DarthLux_xX which makes him angry. djdude167 shoots EthanUltra and chooses Wyldcat15 to take the bow, which she does. Wyldcat15 shoots Yogibo which confuses St1gDr1fter15 since he didn't see Yogibo get shot. Zophos_ takes the bow and shoots The_Red_Sheep_97. Zophos_ chooses TheLittleCreeper to take the bow but PlsDontTrustMe steals it and then proceeds to shoot TheLittleCreeper. hjonesjr takes the bow and shoots DiamondCake100. CoCoOrangeCat then takes the bow and shoots Captain_Tom2000. GirlTigerGirl, being the last person left as well as the murderer, wins. Round 7 The_Red_Sheep_97 goes into the middle and she shoots Zophos_. EthanUltra gets chosen and proceeds to take the bow. While EthanUltra was choosing who to shoot, St1gDr1fter15 finds both Xx_DarthLux_xX and Wyldcat15 hiding behind him and hjonesjr joins in. EthanUltra eventually shoots _Weird_ and he chooses TheLittleCreeper to take the bow. People were trying to alert St1gDr1fter15 that Xx_DarthLux_xX was hiding behind him again but St1gDr1fter15 was more confused on the secret passage being opened since he thought everyone was in the middle. It becomes revealed that it was djdude167 opening the secret passage and once he comes back, St1gDr1fter15 is furious at him and says djdude167 is disqualified. djdude167 responds by saying that nobody cares about him and claims he is an attention whore. TheLittleCreeper notices Xx_DarthLux_xX behind St1gDr1fter15 so he tries to shoot her but accidentally kills St1gDr1fter15 instead. TheLittleCreeper confesses his backfired plan which makes St1gDr1fter15 furious at Xx_DarthLux_xX. PlsDontTrustMe takes the bow and shoots GirlTigerGirl for not obeying. djdude167 takes the bow and shoots hjonesjr. DiamondCake100 takes the bow and everyone is forcing her to shoot Xx_DarthLux_xX which she does eventually but Xx_DarthLux_xX was innocent all along. Yogibo takes the bow to shoot Wyldcat15 and then Captain_Tom2000 takes the bow but time runs out before he could shoot CoCoOrangeCat who was the murderer all along. Link Youtube Video Category:Black Plasma Gaming Category:Minecraft Category:Hypixel